Latex
by The Wayward Angel
Summary: Sherlock shivers as he hears the snap that signals his lover has just slid on a latex glove. The latex fits over John's hand like a second skin, molding into each crevice and callous. Basically just PWP


**Allie: This is just porn…I guess it's practice. I will not apologize for this, even if I'm not sure I know where it came from.  
Boyfriend: You do too know where it came from.  
Allie: -blush-**

**Warnings: slash, anal, oral, top!John, little bit of ooc-ness, kind of fluff**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock isn't mine or this would happen all the time.**

_Latex_

Sherlock shivers as he hears the snap that signals his lover has just slid on a latex glove. The latex fits over John's hand like a second skin, molding into each crevice and callous. John slides the gloved hand along his lover's pale torso, tweaking a nipple and making the younger man groan low in his lovely throat. John smirks a little at this, leaning down to lap at the nipple hungrily before pulling it into his mouth and suckling like an infant.

The dark-haired detective almost lets out a whimper, digging his pale hands into the ex-army doctor's blonde hair, tangling his fingers and pulling him closer. "John." He mumbles, his back arching up into the heat of his lover's mouth.

John pulls away with an audible pop, "Yes, love?" He asks teasingly.

Sherlock glares in reply, bucking his hips up to brush against John's. John's breath hitches minutely and he slowly takes in a breath before moving his gloved hand downward, rubbing circles against Sherlock's pelvis. The detective bucks his hips upward again, impatient. "John," He growls now, his eyes lust glazed but radiating irritation even through blow pupils.

"Fine, fine," John sighs, sliding down his lover's body, pressing light kisses to the pale skin, "You're so impatient." He says, his mouth hovering directly over the detective's arousal.

Sherlock grunts and uses his hands, still in John's hair, to push his older lover closer to his pained erection, "Suck it." He grits out through clenched teeth.

John rolls his eyes; normally he'd yank away and berate Sherlock for trying to take control when it wasn't his turn, but today he lets it slide and obliges his younger lover by ducking his head down and taking the tip of the arousal into his mouth.

Sherlock's mouth drops and hangs open, his eyes falling shut, his hands tightening in the doctor's hair. "John, fu- ngh." He whimpers out, trying to buck his hips. John is quick though and pins Sherlock's hips to the bed before the younger man can gag him. John takes more of Sherlock into his mouth, sucking hard and bobbing his head, closing his eyes so he can just feel and taste for a moment. Sherlock tastes like salt and chemicals and danger and it's so damn alluring that John can never have enough. But all too soon his younger lover is tugging insistently at his hair and begging and babbling and John has to pull away before the detective comes.

Sherlock gasps as John pulls off, staring down at the blonde male with a look that was almost angry, almost a pout, "I was almost there, John," he croaks out. John snorts out a laugh and crawls up Sherlock's body, kissing him hard, making the younger male taste himself on his tongue before pulling back.

"You still want me to fuck you, yeah?" John asks and Sherlock nods eagerly, "Then I can't have you coming too soon, my darling." He says, kissing Sherlock's temple gently.

John reaches out and grabs a bottle of lube from their nightstand and lubes up his gloved hand, pressing the middle finger to his lover's puckered entrance, "Ready?" He asks, lifting a pale leg over his good shoulder and pressing a kiss to the knee.

Sherlock nods and John slides his finger in gently, the latex a smooth feel on his insides. He wasn't sure when his fetish for the latex gloves started, or even how it started, but he loved it. He loved the feeling of John's gloved fingers inside him, pressing against his prostate and bringing him to orgasm. The detective groans low in his throat, clenching around the doctor's finger, "More, John, please," he rasps out.

John smiles and slips in a second finger with the first, scissoring them and thrusting them in and out, making Sherlock gasp and moan against the sheets like a whore. "Good?" The doctor asks, curling his fingers and stabbing Sherlock's prostate.

Sherlock practically yelps and grips the sheets of their bed tightly in his hands, "You know it is, you bloody bastard," he breathes, glaring at John. The glare was ineffective however, as Sherlock's eyes were glazed and clouded with lust and arousal.

John smirks in reply, obviously pleased with himself, before adding a third finger, poking around almost obnoxiously. Sherlock curses and clenches around the fingers, the feel of the latex slick and smooth inside him. "Fuck." Sherlock gasps, bucking his hips, "Come on, John."

"You ready?" John asks, slipping his fingers from his lover's willing body.

"If you don't fuck me right now I'll- UNGH!" Sherlock tosses his head back into the pillows as John thrusts in hard, straight into his prostate, "Oh, John, fuck." He gasps out.

"I am." John replies snarkily, pulling out and thrusting back into his pale lover.

Sherlock chooses to ignore the comment in favor of relishing the rush of pleasure into his body. John grips the leg on his shoulder tightly and begins thrusting hard and fast into his pliant lover, nailing his prostate on every thrust. Sherlock reaches a hand down to grip his own arousal tightly, stroking himself hard and fast, in time with the doctor's thrusts.

"God, you're gorgeous." John breathes, leaning down to kiss Sherlock's forehead, slowing his thrusts.

Sherlock actually whines, "Ngh, John, no, faster." He whimpers, opening his eyes and gazing up at his lover.

"Beg." John replies with a smile.

"Please," Sherlock gasps out, beyond caring about pride, "Please John."

"Please what, Sherlock?" John asks, slowing further.

"For God's sake John!" Sherlock snaps.

John stops completely, raising an eyebrow, "Please what, Sherlock?" He asks again.

"Please fuck me faster." Sherlock snaps and John complies, thrusting in hard and fast again, this time reaching his gloved hand down to grip the detective tightly, jerking him off. Sherlock moans deep in his chest and rocks back against John, his fingers tangling in the sheets on the bed, one hand pulling away to grip John's scarred shoulder hard.

John hisses a little, thrusting harder, nailing Sherlock's prostate harder and harder, forcing the younger man into submission. Sherlock moans and whimpers, clutching at John and the sheets, feeling himself getting closer and closer to climax with each thrust until finally he's coming hard with a strangled yell, his come spilling over onto John's gloved hand and his own stomach.

John curses as his lover's body tightens and he thrusts in twice more before coming himself, deep inside Sherlock. He pants for a moment, riding out his orgasm with small thrusts before pulling out and placing Sherlock's leg back down on the bed, laying down beside his lover. After catching his breath the doctor pulls off the latex glove and tosses it into the trash bin near the bed.

Sherlock curls up next to John and John smiles, pulling the detective close to his chest. John runs his fingers through Sherlock's curly hair, "I love you." The doctor whispers into the detective's ear.

Sherlock smiles a little, "I love you too." He whispers back as they begin to drift off to sleep.


End file.
